


恋爱错误的打开方式

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 半EG抽风文, 半原作向AU, 各种恶趣味发作, 强制情侣
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 赏金猎人伊路米在一次巨额委托中不慎中了神话时代遗留下来的爱神诅咒，这个诅咒会让他爱上一个不该爱的人，连生命都绑定在了一起。他不得不为此采取一些应对。





	1. 爱情错误的开启方式

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 天雷滚滚，真的雷炸。笔者忽然想开雷减压，OOC到吓人，自行携带避雷针。  
> AU设定，半恶搞文。赏金猎人伊路米在一次巨额委托中不慎中了神话时代遗留下来的爱神诅咒，这个诅咒会让他爱上一个不该爱的人，连生命都绑定在了一起。他不得不为此采取一些应对。  
> 预警：  
> 伊、西原本关系并不亲密。两人是会友好合作的潜在相杀关系。  
> CP是伊西无差，笔者萌这对的互攻，因为更喜欢大哥，所以通常会把他名字放前面。  
> 半EG文，三观不正，OOC、OOC，以及OOC。  
> 以上都能接受可以下拉，不能接受就请红叉。

　　飞艇酒吧。  
　　“其实这次叫你来，是因为我接了一个委托。”伊路米修长的手指幽幽地顺过头发，脸还是木木然的那张脸，动作之间却有着掩抑不住的烦躁——至少在西索看来是这样。曾经有人对他的伊路米表情语十级能力表达过惊叹，他并没有研究过那是真的在惊叹亦或只是象征性的夸张；这不在他的关心范畴内。  
　　“哦呀哦呀，我还以为揍敌客家的委托是从不会假手外人的♠”西索笑得颇有几分揶揄的味道。  
　　“没错，我们不会假手外人，客户信息和目标也尽数保密，这是我们的职业素养。”伊路米不满地皱起眉，“这个委托我已经完成了，重点在之后发生的事。”  
　　“哦？”西索终于礼节性地提起了一点兴趣。伊路米都解决不了的麻烦，啊，听起来好像还挺有趣是不是？  
　　如果坐在面前的不是这样一个焦躁不安的伊路米的话。  
　　伊路米这会儿不正常，西索一眼就能看得出。认识了将近两年，这么不正常的伊路米他还是第一次见到。伊路米和焦躁扯上关系这事本身就已经非常不正常，焦躁之后居然来找他就更不正常，这么多不正常叠加在一起，稍微有点思考能力的都该知道伊路米是真的走投无路来向他求助，而不是来约什么挑战性十足的任务。  
　　哎呀，我可不是慈善家呢，要是提不起兴致，那做不了就是做不了哦♠西索想着，虽然这么说有点小残忍，但是伊路米的话一定能理解的。现在不能理解，等他恢复神智后也一定能理解。  
　　“这次的委托不是暗杀，而是取物。物件就在伊金神话时代的遗址深处。”  
　　“啊啦，我还以为揍敌客家只接暗杀任务♣”  
　　“我之前就接过你的替身委托。”伊路米转着酒杯里的冰，西索则是一脸生动到瘆人的惊讶：“哦？原来那不是友情委托吗？”  
　　“已经给你友情价了。”白兰地被一饮而尽，伊路米示意服务员再来添满，又接道，“一切都很顺利，直到目标被取走的一瞬，触发了一个神话时代留下的念阵。那是一个誓约之阵，用的制约太过古老，连我一开始也没认出来。离开念阵的唯一方式，是接受相应的誓约与制约。”  
　　“誓约之阵？”  
　　伊路米点点头：“嗯。被称为‘爱神的诅咒’的誓约之阵。”  
　　“‘爱神的诅咒’？”西索斜眼看过来，表情有些微妙，“你该不会被强制爱上什么人了吧？”  
　　“如果只是这样倒没什么。”伊路米的声线毫无起伏，“完整的誓约内容是：我会爱上现在最想杀死的人；他若死，我也会一起死去。”  
　　“……”  
　　说实话，西索有点被噎到。  
　　“你的下一个目标是谁？”一时间，西索不知道是该同情还是该笑出来，最终，良好的绅士素养让他狠命压下了笑出声的念头，“啊，还真是个幸运的人呢♣”  
　　“我没有下一个目标。”伊路米抿了抿嘴，一字一句道。  
　　空气忽然安静。  
　　“我还没有接下一个委托。”  
　　伊路米缓缓放下酒杯，杯底与桌面轻碰的一瞬，里面的冰块霎时被念气切割粉碎。他带着令人窒息的压迫感转过头，认真地看向了西索的眼睛，眼中盛载满满的都是不容拒绝的决意：  
　　“所以，西索，我们交往吧。还有，从今天开始，我会设法保证你的生命安全。”

　　西索不常骂人的。事实上，这些年他就从没骂过谁，从来只有被他玩死的人把他上至祖宗十八代下至并不可能存在的子孙后辈们都问候个遍的份。西索自认一直都是个文明人，虽然有时候会有点变态，但绝对是个风度翩翩的高素质变态。  
　　像此时此刻这种脑内已经被四国国骂刷了满屏、正面色扭曲地艰难阻止那些言语真的蹦出来的并不温文尔雅的人设，纯属意外。  
　　“伊路米♦”西索柔声唤着身边人的名字，他微笑地看着一脸坚定的揍敌客杀手，用最温和的语气轻缓地将每个字都完整地咬音出来，甜腻得仿佛滴着焦糖的蜂蜜蛋糕，“你他妈，在说什么？”

　　“我说，我们交往吧。还有，今天开始，我会保证你的生命安全。”

　　半小时后。  
　　“伊路米，我很感动，真的，我很高兴你对我的杀意那么浓重，这是我一直期盼的。”西索死死卡住门，试图把伊路米关在外面，“但是中了爱情诅咒，你的理智还是在的吧？你知道我是不会允许别人进入我的私人空间——”  
　　“不要。我不想哪天莫名其妙就死了。”能推动六扇试练之门的胳膊誓死不从地卡住门框，可怜的门当场就变了形。西索见状也不再纠结，索性把门一扔，大半夜在走道中砸出非常响亮的一声咣当：  
　　“你觉得我会死？”  
　　“难说。”  
　　“伊路米，你这个诅咒是单向的吧♦”  
　　“对，反正瞒不住你。”伊路米承认得很爽快。  
　　“你知道你在这里，我会忍不住就想杀了你的吧♠”言语间，西索的杀气已经四处漫溢。伊路米眨了眨眼睛：“啊，这点放心，你肯定做不到。”  
　　干。  
　　难得这么一个送上门来的优质高分苹果，各个方面都让他很喜欢，不好好打一场就让他死于“情杀”，绝对是暴殄天物。他还真不大下得去手。  
　　但这不代表他就能容忍这只苹果就这样侵入他的个人领地，一举一动自此都要被监视。比起这样，他宁可选择暴殄天物。  
　　“我会陪你找到除念的方法。”西索右手撑在没有门的门框斜边，“但是伊路米，如果你还能保持理智——”  
　　“如果我还能保持理智，”伊路米眼神蓦地一暗，“我会现在就让你成为活死人，我会把你藏到一个绝对安全的地方，只让你保留呼吸和心跳，直到誓约解除。”  
　　“……噢，听起来真是个绝妙的好主意。”西索的笑容不断扩大，“亲爱的伊路米，你是在威胁我吗♠”  
　　杀气纵横间，伊路米非常蛮横地挤进了屋：“不。我说过，我们交往吧。”  
　　这可真是……伊路米表达爱的方式。  
　　哪怕可惜，要是哪天受不了，就直接杀了他吧，西索恶意满满地想着，失去的战斗乐趣，就从你的父亲和兄弟身上获取补偿。

　　伊路米受“爱神的诅咒”所困的第一天，西索就这样不明不白地被迫同居。

 

ＴＢＣ


	2. 情侣错误的沟通方法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 雷文慎戳！！！！  
> 天雷滚滚，真的雷炸。笔者忽然想开雷减压，OOC到吓人，自行携带避雷针。  
> AU设定，半恶搞文。赏金猎人伊路米在一次巨额委托中不慎中了神话时代遗留下来的爱神诅咒，这个诅咒会让他爱上一个不该爱的人，连生命都绑定在了一起。他不得不为此采取一些应对。  
> 预警：  
> 伊、西原本关系并不亲密。两人是会友好合作的潜在相杀关系。  
> 一点点不算直接的暴力描述。  
> 两位主角各有各的丧病。  
> CP是伊西无差，笔者分不清这对的攻受并且萌这对的互攻。其实写的时候感觉这章好像更西伊一点？→_→但是命名格式要统一。  
> 半EG文，三观不正，OOC、OOC，以及OOC。  
> 以上都能接受可以下拉，不能接受就请红叉。

　　伊路米帮西索修好了门。  
　　徒手。  
　　啊，幸亏这家旅店用的是扇金属门，如果是木头的，碎了会很难办的。  
　　伊路米现场手工捏制螺丝刀期间，西索倚在沙发上一张张地飞着牌。  
　　“伊路米，你今晚有什么计划♠”  
　　“还没有呢。”扭曲的门板被硬生生捋直，发出金属变形的嘎吱摩擦声，“西索有什么提议吗？”  
　　“不，没有♦”西索听起来不是很有精神，“我只在意你有没有♠”  
　　一阵叮铃桄榔的敲砸声响后，伊路米愉快地拍了拍手：“搞定！”他转向西索，“西索是担心睡觉时察觉有陌生气息会下意识下杀手吗？安心，我从小就接受这样的训练，就算是西索，我也不会有事的。”  
　　西索开始认真清点不现在就杀死伊路米的理由。

　　伊路米当晚表现良好地睡了沙发。他朝瑟瑟发抖的夜班前台要了第二套被子——他认得这名前台的气息，方才两人吵架时她就缩在角落里惊恐地围观，大概还有幸听了全程——回来后就把自己里三层外三层裹成了一只蛹。  
　　“那么就这样，晚安。”  
　　杀手的绝非常完美。有那么一瞬间，西索甚至怀疑一切只是自己又一个光怪陆离的梦境，只要眨眨眼睛弹个响指，伊路米就会从自己眼前消失。奇诡的剧本，真实的幻象，魔术师又一个完美的演绎，他在洒满花瓣的舞台上向观众们微笑致意。多么别具一格的故事！  
　　然而魔术师这次并没能创造奇迹。伊路米仍旧在这里，睡得安安稳稳。  
　　西索倚在床边玩扑克。他飞速切换着手中扑克牌的花色，在牌面变为黑桃Q时戛然而止。  
　　帕拉斯·雅典娜。  
　　黑桃的矛尖遥遥指向睡梦中人。  
　　他们的诸般亲昵都建立在虚假之上，正是因为双方都心知一切只是虚幻的表象，他们才会放心大胆地去接近彼此。这种平衡从来只有一个支点，一旦双方的默契有了分毫的偏差，就会立刻全盘崩毁。  
　　感谢伊路米那该死的诅咒，西索现在不仅少了一个约会调情的对象，还多了一块甩不掉的橡皮糖。  
　　爱若不能做到伸缩自如，加诸于身，就是单纯的累赘。  
　　所幸这只是一个因念而生的诅咒。西索起身，优雅地向客厅踱步，待到念咒被除去的一刻，就是一切忍耐获得回报的时机。他将迎接伊路米冰冷的杀意与怒火，他将得偿一场不遗余力的生死之战。  
　　那时的伊路米，想必是人间至极的美味。  
　　沉渊一般的黑眸蓦地睁开，正对上西索妖冶的笑容。  
　　不知何时，他们之间已经只有一步之遥。  
　　“西索是有什么事吗？”  
　　伊路米的声音有点冷。一缕月光穿过帘隙正投射在他的脸上，他眨了眨眼睛，幽蓝的月色映入深不见底的黑，顷刻就被吞没殆尽。  
　　“嗯~只是来看看伊路♥”  
　　微凉的手指近乎温柔地抚过杀手苍白的面容。伊路米的脸异常的柔软——这张脸可以变做天底下任何人的样貌，亦能化为鬼厉；西索顺着他的脸颊线慢慢抚摸，直至锋锐的指尖将将抵在颈部，能清晰地感受到对方生命的脉动。  
　　已经决定参与的游戏，又怎能不好好享受下乐趣？  
　　伊路米静静凝视着西索逐渐漾开的笑容，眼中无波无澜。

 

　　“我需要回趟家。”  
　　伊路米抱着软绒绒的大猫咪靠枕在沙发上团成一团，一只揍敌客家专用通讯手机横在他面前的茶几边缘摇摇欲坠。这是他强行入住西索居所的第三天，期间他不止一次地明示暗示西索需要在脑子里扎一针保命。  
　　“这样对我们最好。”伊路米每每都说得一脸认真。  
　　第一次做出这个提议时，他们直接打了起来。当时伊路米已经持针蓄势待发，西索以近乎应激的速度用伸缩自如的爱限制住他的行动，随即折断了他的右手。  
　　所以伊路米的右手腕现在还扎着八枚接骨念针。  
　　之后的交涉虽然没这么火星四溅，也怎么都算不得愉快。几番下来，伊路米虽然心不甘情不愿，终究还是放弃了这种尝试。他们各退一步做了妥协，限时一个月，西索不会主动去挑战危险程度太高的苹果（“库洛洛那种等级的。”这是伊路米的补充），伊路米也不得干涉西索的行动；与此同时，寻找除念方法是两人共同的义务。  
　　如果布置念阵的人还活着，西索想，他一定要无偿赠送他一个最激烈奔放的死法。  
　　时间切回现在，伊路米正没精打采地窝在沙发上，通知西索他打算回家了。  
　　“嗯？伊路米是在邀请我见家长吗♥”  
　　伊路米抿着嘴，手上狠狠蹂躏着那可怜的猫咪靠枕，似在痛苦纠结：“我可能要离开很久，最短一周，最长十天。”  
　　“所以♣”西索坐到了他的身边，信手把玩着杀手柔顺的长发，“这么长时间，伊路都要留下我一个人吗♠”  
　　伊路米将整个脑袋都埋进了靠枕里，片刻后，他猛地起身，终于下定了决心：  
　　“西索，跟我一起回家吧。”  
　　“嗯♥这才是我认识的伊路~”  
　　“现在高兴还太早哦。”伊路米一把扔飞了那可怜的靠枕，他凑近西索餍足的笑颜，漆黑的眼眸古井无波，“西索应该知道‘死后更强的念’吧？”  
　　西索忽然有种很不好的预感。  
　　“死者遗留下来的念会自行前往憎恨亦或挂念的对象，爱与恨的情感越强烈，念也随之更加强大。”伊路米说着，抽出一根深紫色的念针，“现在我最想杀死又迷恋的对象，都是西索呢。”  
　　“哦♦所以伊路的确没有放弃杀死我的想法♥”  
　　“嗯。西索也说过的吧，爱与恨本就表里一体。”激烈至极的念气在伊路米的手中聚集，暗紫色的念光笼罩了整个房间，连坐在近旁的西索都于短暂的片刻有些恍惚。  
　　“伊路米。”  
　　念气越来越耀眼，若是普通的念能力者在场，精神怕是早已经被这压倒性的念力场摧毁。  
　　“伊路米！”  
　　他看着伊路米将念针缓缓刺进自己的心口：“十天之内，范围枯枯戮山，如果西索有意识地伤害了我的家人，这根念针会立刻刺穿我的心脏。”  
　　“所以我可以随便杀管家♠？”西索扣住伊路米的右手，笑得有些毛骨悚然，“伊路米——”  
　　话音未落，伊路米已经一头栽倒在了西索怀里。  
　　西索的笑容僵在了嘴角。他摇了摇怀中人，少顷，伊路米紧了紧手指，示意自己并未失去意识。  
　　“……啊嘞♠？”  
　　“……唔……念下得太狠了，心脏有点难受，”沉默半晌，伊路米才闷闷道，“还有点恶心。”  
　　“……”  
　　“我也是第一次给自己扎控制效力的念针，还是下这么狠的誓约与制约……”伊路米迟缓地扶着西索的肩膀爬了起来，发现西索的脸已经黑得阴云笼罩山雨欲来，他顿了顿，终究把剩下半句话说了完，“没什么经验。”  
　　西索一时间不知作何表情，他现在只想出去冷静一下。  
　　“啊，对了，飞机票我已经订好了呢，下午一点半。我有点困，先休息一会，到点别忘了叫我。”  
　　最后一个字音落下的同时，伊路米已经陷入了沉眠。  
　　啊，没错，人还在西索怀里，手还扒在西索的肩上。  
　　有不止一个瞬间，西索有种直接把人以一个完美抛物线扔出去的冲动，反正哪怕在睡梦中，这位揍敌客都能在空中就翻腾两周半转体一周半调整好姿势完美降落。  
　　最终，西索还是压抑下了奔涌的情绪，动作轻缓地将人放在了沙发上。他像个负责的情人一样，拉过毯子将伊路米裹了好。之后他仔细思索了片刻，从抽屉里翻出了一支马克笔。

　　“十二点了哦♥伊路要先去吃个午饭吗？”  
　　“嗯……”伊路米揉了揉眼睛，“啊，好啊。”  
　　伊路米看起来完全还没睡醒，他迷迷糊糊地走向了淋浴间。真是遗憾呢，西索正想着，浴室就传来伊路米毫无起伏的声音：  
　　“西索，你的画技太差了。”  
　　镜中的半张猫脸已经被水洗成了一团糊。伊路米冷着脸擦着脸上的黑线，随后就发现自己似乎还被涂了眼影。  
　　伊路米心如止水地闭上了一只眼睛。果不其然，眼皮上已经被西索画上了一只栩栩如生的“伊路米式”大眼睛。  
　　平心而论，虽然猫脸画得一塌糊涂，大眼睛的还原度还是非常不错的。  
　　“我会记住的。”  
　　伊路米心如止水地甩下这句话，呯地一声关上了大门。

 

TBC


	3. 男朋友错误的介绍方式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文设，亚路嘉万能许愿机的能力尚未觉醒，现在看着只是具体能力不明的特质系，所以没被关禁闭。因为天资不好+能力太不稳定，一直没被当做职业杀手训练。

　　从优路比安大陆飞往巴托奇亚需要一天半。在此期间，除了饭点伊路米一定会醒来，其他时间基本都是靠着西索睡过去的。负责他们这片区域的乘务员一度疑心满满地偷瞄过西索，大概是在怀疑他下了什么蒙汗搞拐卖。干这行的通常都会和目标伪装成家人亦或情侣，尤其喜欢将目标搞成一个昏昏欲睡的病秧子，这样万一目标有了什么异常举止还能朝周围人面带歉意地笑笑表示老毛病又犯了。乘务员到底见多识广经验老道，为此他专门注意着这两人，殷勤地给这片区域送饮料送毛毯（反正饮料不是自己出钱），就等着稍有异动立刻911走起英雄救美。  
　　这种顾虑在一次意外中彻底打消。那晚乘务员刚给前座人斟满一杯啤酒，飞艇忽然遇上紊流开始剧烈颠簸，乘务员一个手抖，酒杯就咻地一下飞向了昏睡中的伊路米，没等他那句“啊！！！”叫出声，就见酒杯已经稳稳地停在了自己面前——居然滴酒未洒。  
　　方才还睡得香甜的伊路米一手握着酒杯，一边恹恹地揉着眼睛：“西索，现在几点了？”  
　　乘务员的嘴还保持着O形。刚才发生了什么？酒杯不是飞出去了吗？酒不是已经洒了吗？为什么眼都没来得及眨，就仿佛无事发生了？OMG谁来告诉我刚才到底发生了什么！？  
　　“晚上7点，还有三个小时♣接着睡吧♥到了我会喊伊路的~”被称为西索的人轻柔地顺过肩上人的长发，继而转过脸来，微笑地注视着乘务员的眼睛，“下次，可要小心了呢♠”  
　　自骨髓深处漫溢而出的森寒将他包围，在此一瞬，乘务员忽然有种被恶魔盯住无从脱身的错觉。他巍巍战战地接过那杯酒，僵硬地离开，接下来的三小时都再没出现在这片区域。

 

　　枯枯戮山有个神奇的属性，远看这山好像除了黑云压顶外就光秃秃的什么都没有，进去之后却会发现其实哪里都有树，绿化好极了。  
　　也不晓得山下光秃秃的错觉到底是哪来的。这大概是揍敌客家未解之谜之一。  
　　“伊路米少爷，欢迎回来。”皆卜戒提着油灯自门卫室里走出来，他以标准的揍敌客佣人礼仪向伊路米致敬，继而眯眯笑着转向一旁看就浑身上下都散发着不祥气息的西索，“您是伊路米少爷的客人吧。哈哈哈，真难得伊路米少爷会带客人回家呢。”  
　　“准确点说，是从来没有过。”伊路米摸着黄泉之门的扣环，“还有，他现在不是我的客人，是我的男朋友。”  
　　“啊，原来是——纳尼！？”  
　　皆·揍敌客家佣人二十年品质有保障·什么大场面没见过·卜戒，石化在了现场。  
　　……啊，说来自己刚来揍敌客家工作时，老爷也和现在的伊路米也差不多大呢，那时候的伊路米小少爷都已经开始实践杀人了。他现在开始找对象……也不算……  
　　“伊路的伤还没好♦试练之门还是交给我吧♥”西索怜惜地抚摸着伊路米的手腕，“伊路一次能打开多少扇门呢♣”  
　　伊路米歪过脑袋：“一般是五扇，六扇需要费点力气。”  
　　“嗯~那我们这次还是六扇门吧♥”  
　　六扇黄泉之门轰隆隆地应声而开，西索非常绅士地请伊路米先进了去。不知道为什么，越是这样，皆卜戒越是觉得自己的面部神经和胃部血管都忍不住开始疯狂抽搐。

 

　　半山腰。  
　　月朗风急，鸱鸮低咽。两人并肩行走在枯碎枝草横布的山路，没发出一丝声响。  
　　“你们家的见习管家不错哦♥看门人差得远了点。”  
　　“我们家负责看门的是三毛，皆卜戒只是负责给它打扫卫生。”伊路米的黑眼睛在夜色中隐隐泛着光，“你想和三毛打一架吗？”  
　　“哎呀——伊路怎么会舍得♥”  
　　路的彼端遥遥出现了一个窈窕的身影。  
　　鹅黄色的克里诺林裙，搭以缀满花饰的大沿贵妇帽和东方风格的丝绸折扇，来者姿仪雍容，举止典雅，一看就身份不凡。  
　　“伊路米，你这次工作还好吗？”相互走近时，那贵妇人开了口，西索玩味地看着她佩戴的眼罩闪着情绪不稳的波光，“听说你出事了，什么事情老公也不告诉我，真是的！让妈妈好担心呢——”  
　　话音未落，柯特忽然从一旁树丛里跳了出来：“西索！？你来这里做什么？”  
　　“柯特，注意礼节。”基裘对小儿子的失态有些不满。柯特随即低着头退到她的斜后方：“是的，母亲大人。”  
　　基裘侧面向西索，眼罩上的绿点闪了闪，隐隐泛出红光：“所以，这位是——”  
　　“在下西索·莫罗，是伊路的男朋友哦♥”  
　　基裘的眼罩出现了一阵爆闪。她缓缓将脸转向了伊路米：“伊路米，这无礼之徒是谁？”  
　　伊路米不动声色地往西索那边挪了一步：“嗯，现在来说，他的确是我的男朋友。”  
　　柯特立马捂住了耳朵。  
　　“啊————————————————！！！！！！！！！”  
　　可怕的尖叫声穿云裂石直破天际，吓飞了一大群在树上睡正香的枯枯戮山鸟。方才还端庄的姣好面孔扭曲成了鬼厉，揍敌客家母气得发抖，暗红色的念气在折扇上激烈地怂动：“伊路米！这是怎么回事！？”  
　　“说来话长呢♠”西索探身搂住伊路米的腰，笑得深情款款，“说来夫人也许不信，还是伊路先告的白哦♥”  
　　现在连柯特也想杀人了。  
　　“详情之后我会说清楚。”伊路米的面色没有丝毫波动，“妈妈，晚宴要迟到了呢。”  
　　“我绝对不会允许这个小丑出现在我们揍敌客的家族晚宴上。”基裘一句话不知道加上了几个重音。伊路米的回应也很坚定：“我不会让他离开我的视野。”  
　　“哦呀哦呀，给伊路带来这样的困扰，真是抱歉呢♥”  
　　一点也看不出来你在抱歉！柯特气鼓鼓地扭过头。  
　　剑拔弩张中，伊路米终于一声长叹，道：“因为工作中的意外，我的性命被迫和他连线到了一起。所以，他若出事，我也会一起死。”  
　　基裘和柯特同时倒抽了一口凉气。  
　　短暂的怔惊后，基裘泪流满面地抱住了大儿子：“呜呜呜……我可怜的伊路米……”  
　　柯特则陷入了沉思，片刻后，他抬起头：“那如果……”  
　　“晚宴要迟到了哦。”伊路米轻轻推开情绪崩溃的母亲，“这里不是说话的地方，详情我之后会和你们说明。”  
　　柯特自知失言，接下来的路程中都安安静静地跟在众人之后，再没开过口。

 

　　奇犽和亚路嘉在玩具屋挑战抽积木，他们小心翼翼地抽出最关键的一根时，门忽然被推了开。高耸的积木塔被微风一振轰然倒塌，亚路嘉当场就泪眼汪汪：  
　　“哇——柯特是坏人！”  
　　柯特却一句话都没有说，他定定地看了看不知所措的奇犽，蓦地扑进了他的怀里。  
　　“诶？”奇犽下意识抱住了五弟，整个人却完全在状况外，他小心翼翼地拍着柯特的背，“柯特……发生什么了吗？”  
　　“奇犽哥，”柯特的声音已经带上了鼻音，“你会和杰富力士走吗？”  
　　“啊嘞？为什么忽然问这个问题？”  
　　“伊路哥回来了，”柯特抿着嘴起身，紫罗兰色的大眼睛闪着盈盈水光，“带着西索。他说，西索现在是他的男朋友了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“你说什么————！？？！？！？！”  
　　亚路嘉和柯特同时捂住了耳朵。

 

TBC


	4. 情侣相处的错误演示

　　“不！你不知道！一个大哥就已经够我受的，居然还要加一个西索！虽然有诅咒的关系在里面，但是大哥现在是认真的！他都把西索带回家了！他……唉，算了。小杰，你别写作业了，我们选个时间离家出走吧！老地方见面。我刚在秘境手册上看到一个泡泡森林，玩起来一定超爽！”  
　　“那个……奇犽……米特桑刚刚来了，她现在就在旁边……”  
　　“诶！呃……啊，哈哈哈……我只是开玩笑的，开玩笑……”

　　与此同时。  
　　“等会晚宴的时候，不要吃他们给的任何东西，任何人给的都不行。除了我。”  
　　这是伊路米和家人们密谈后出来说的第一句话。  
　　“哎呀♠真可怕呢……”西索惺惺作态地捂住胸口，“伊路是怎么和他们解释的？”他凑近了伊路米的耳边，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓上，“你没有说实话，对吗♣”  
　　“我说的都是实话。”伊路米一动不动，“我不会对家人说谎。”  
　　“只是隐瞒了一些重要的事实♦嗯~伊路对我又隐瞒了些什么呢♠？”  
　　伊路米用看傻瓜似的眼神睨着西索。  
　　“记住，不要吃任何东西。这不是在开玩笑。”  
　　“哎呀，伊路生气了呢♥”西索拉过伊路米的手，将他轻轻梏在了怀里。伊路米偏过脑袋：“揍敌客家的晚宴肯定有毒。我们自幼都接受毒素训练，不会有任何问题，但是你不会想尝试的。”  
　　微凉的指尖游蛇一般滑过杀手的皮肤，顺着他的脸颊、颈侧蜿蜒而下：“我以为你的家人已经知道，我们现在是一体的呢♥”  
　　“毒未必只会置人于死地。”伊路米面上有着难掩的烦躁，“求生不得求死不能的时候，可别指望我能帮你。”  
　　“哦呀♣伊路居然没有选择最保险的方法。”  
　　修长的手指轻挑起伊路米的脸，浅金色的瞳孔映着漆黑如墨，四目相对，呼吸相闻，一片静默中，伊路米蓦地扣住西索的后脑，狠狠吻了上去。  
　　他的舌强横地滑过西索的唇线，西索却只是微笑不变地抱着他。三秒过后，伊路米一把将人推了出去，嘴唇抿得死紧，眼中是罕见的恼怒。  
　　“晚宴开始了。”  
　　他快速走向宴厅门口，擦肩而过的一瞬，却被拽了回来，没等他怒气开始暴走，就已经被西索拖进一个深吻中。  
　　混蛋……  
　　这个吻很快就上升到了相互撕咬。两人谁都不肯先行放过对方，直到代表晚宴开始的午夜钟声敲响。  
　　“哎呀，糟糕了……”伊路米气喘吁吁地擦着嘴，整个人都已经黑气四溢，“西索，你是故意的吧？”  
　　“嗯♥只是情难自抑了哦♣~伊路不也是吗♦”  
　　“呵呵。”  
　　晚宴现场，众人神色各异地看向唇色血红的两人，基裘的眼罩直接闪成了花屏。待回过神来，奇犽赶紧捂住了亚路嘉的眼睛。  
　　“哥哥？”  
　　“好孩子别看。”

　　以基裘为首的揍敌客众人向西索推荐了一大波看着就很诱人的美食，柯特推来一款巧克力香醇厚浓郁的布朗尼时西索几乎都要动心了，然而求生欲让他选择无情拒绝。  
　　“你是小姑娘家吗？晚上还节食减肥。”桀诺不满地擦了擦嘴，“男人就是要放开大胆地吃。既然都在一起了就好好学学，你看看伊路米。”  
　　伊路米已经换了第六个餐盘，这会正闷头切着烤羊排，一把钝成那样的餐刀都使得出神入化如宾氏刃，动作效率而洗练。  
　　啊，真不愧是伊路米呢♥西索撑着下巴深情注视着自家情人，那眼神差点把对面奇犽瘆得手抖翻盘。  
　　好在这些揍敌客们也没专门盯着西索找事。他们绝大多数时间都把西索直接当成了一团空气，并轻松愉快地讨论着不同菜品里下的药。桀诺甚至发起了有奖竞猜，十轮里伊路米只赌赢了一局，三局被桀诺自己拿了去，席巴和稽糜各自赢了两局，奇犽和柯特各抢到一局。这让西索不由多打量了一眼揍敌客家一人占了下一代一半重量的青年。人真是不可貌相。

 

　　西索保持着优雅的笑意打开屋门。  
　　“伊路米♥真是意外呢。”浴巾被随手甩到一旁的椅背上，西索坐在床沿，发梢缓慢地往下滴着水，“一路上都睡了那么久，今晚还要接着睡吗♣”  
　　“陪你啊。”伊路米歪过脑袋，“今晚不看好你，肯定要到处搞事情。”  
　　“那伊路接下来每晚都要这样看好我吗♥”西索环过伊路米的腰，淋浴后的温热气息冲淡了魔术师素来的冷血与凉薄。伊路米摇了摇头，长发轻滑过西索光裸的身躯：“不要，没空。”  
　　“哦♦”杀手的下巴被轻扣住，两人已经处于可以直接接吻的距离，伊路米能清晰地感受到对方说话时嘴唇的翕动，“想要做什么只有今晚了吗？”  
　　“西索从见到我家人开始，就异常兴奋呢。”伊路米解开西索腰上的围巾，“忍了很久了吧？”  
　　“嗯♠伊路真是残忍——”  
　　话音未落，眼前忽然天翻地覆，回过神时，西索已经被卡住脖子牢牢按倒在床上，伊路米的手法极为专业，他现在双手被扣，膝盖被制住难以发力，几乎动弹不得，连呼吸都只能勉强维持。  
　　伊路米面无表情地凝视着西索，在后者试图将笑容漾得更开时，俯下身，吻了上去。  
　　这次西索再没有拒绝的余地。虽然他原本就不打算拒绝。  
　　杀手的舌尖轻轻滑过了他的唇，辗转描摹了好几轮，方才缓慢而坚定地深入其中。他们的唇舌很快就死死纠缠在了一起，如盘根错节，难解难分。不知什么时候，身上的桎梏已然全部解开，他们紧紧拥抱着对方，如同真正亲密无间的恋人。  
　　如果两人身上没有散发着激烈到不加掩饰的杀气的话。  
　　将欲窒息的一瞬，两人同时推开了对方，伊路米大口喘息着，猛地甩过西索的小丑装：“衣服穿好，和我去训练场。”  
　　“遵命♥”

　　他们一直打到了平明时分。最后两人干脆躺倒在了附近山崖边，眼看着晨曦一点点将天际染成浅紫，继而渐渐转为暖色。  
　　“伊路米♥”  
　　杀手转过头，和西索视线相对：“嗯？”  
　　西索探过身，指尖轻柔地抚过伊路米的唇线。伊路米不假思索地舔舐，换来西索一声色｜气满满的低吟。  
　　“伊路米，嗯♥……我一直都很好奇呢♦你自幼接受揍敌客家的训练，对痛觉几乎没有任何反应。那么，你会有快｜感吗♣？”  
　　伊路米眨了眨眼睛：“你要试一试？”  
　　“今天就先算了♠”西索微笑着应道。太阳终于自地平线露了个缘廓，晨光初现，朱霞如抹，浅金色的眼眸映着半天彤云，如澄烈的酒中滴下了盟誓之血。

 

ＴＢＣ


	5. 男朋友错误的关爱表达

　　就像所有神秘而古老的大家族一样，揍敌客家也有一个专属藏书楼。多年之后的某一天，小杰被奇犽带来这里找资料，小富力士开开心心地进了门，抬头望向鳞次栉比的书架，直接两眼一抹黑横着被奇犽拖了出去。  
　　后话且不论。伊路米冒险带上西索大老远跑回家，当然不是为了赴一次可有可无的晚宴。  
　　早在事发现场，他就委托了糜稽查找一切有关“爱神诅咒”的线索。三天前，他收到回复，任务失败。  
　　在黑科技能搜集到的所有信息中，没有任何有提到“爱神诅咒”的解咒方式。  
　　也不算出乎所料。神话时代的故事多为最原始的方法所记录，壁画，器具，雕塑，绘卷，古文字，乃至少数人群的口口相授。揍敌客家的藏书楼里存有大量外界根本无缘得见的珍贵资料，即使如此，伊路米也没指望能在这里就寻找到答案。他只希望三天内就能从楼台一般的书架中整理出有用线索——如果运气足够好。  
　　伊路米架着梯子爬到书架顶端。这是伊金神话专属书架，有将近三人高，里面满当当地排着372本新旧不一的藏书，多数都是念能力者的手笔。  
　　睡了足足两天半，是时候厚积薄发了。  
　　与此同时，在自己安乐窝里大口吃薯片看X番的糜稽迎来了一位不速之客。  
　　“你……你是怎么进来的！？”薯片哗啦啦撒了一地。  
　　“魔术师的秘密哦♥~”西索打量着堆满半个房间的手办，面上笑容满满，却让这位年轻的揍敌客本能地嗅出危险的味道，“嗯~揍敌客家的情报，有一半都是你负责的吧♦我们来做个交易，怎么样♣？”

 

　　傍晚时分。  
　　伊路米已经推进到了书架第二层。偌大的室内只有书页快速翻过的声音，他一目十行地查阅着资料，忽尔不经意道：“西索找我有什么事吗？”  
　　“哦呀，被伊路发现了♠看书不认真哦~”西索自暗处缓步而出，他抬头望向梯架上翻书不停的杀手，“伊路今天都没有吃饭呢♣”  
　　“嗯。我们接受过训练，连续几天不吃不睡地接受拷问都不是问题。”伊路米将又一本厚重的古书轻巧地塞回书架上，“西索今天玩得开心吗？”  
　　“伊路都不来陪我♠”西索一脸委屈地对手指。伊路米面不改色心不跳：“这么想我，那西索来陪我一起查‘爱神诅咒’的解咒方法怎么样？我也能轻松很多呢。”  
　　“呃♣……”西索汗颜，“这么重要的工作，还是交给伊路最让人放心♥”  
　　“这倒也是。”伊路米伸出手，“东西给我。”  
　　一支超大号波板糖咻地飞到了伊路米手上。伊路米拆开舔了一口：“奇犽告诉你的吗？”  
　　“这话真让我伤心♠”西索捂心口，“我可是一直都在想着伊路呢♦”  
　　“你怎么可能知道我爱吃什么，”伊路米撇嘴，“你从来都不会关心任何人。”  
　　“我现在可是很认真地在关心伊路哦♥”  
　　“少来，别想从我这里找到任何弱点。”  
　　“奇犽说，他明天就要接着离家出走哦♣”  
　　翻书声戛然而止。伊路米的眼睛深沉冰冷如无月之夜的海：  
　　“什么时间？”  
　　“嗯♣”西索点了点下巴，“这我可要保密呢♦”  
　　伊路米直接掏出了家族联络机：“阿奇，你明天几点离开？”  
　　“这不关大哥你的事吧！”奇犽在那头大声道。  
　　“几点？”伊路米将声音拔高了一度，“我说过，西索和我的约定只限定在枯枯戮山，你——”  
　　“西索那家伙杀不了我。”奇犽二话不说就打断了伊路米的长篇大论，他沉下嗓音，声线里是不加掩饰的阴恻，“替我转告那个混蛋，诅咒解除后，大哥要是没杀了你，别指望我会放过你个变态(I will kick your fu*king ass you sick freak)！”  
　　“他就在旁边听着。”伊路米一脸严肃，“阿奇，你还是需要再扎一针。”  
　　“做得到你就来啊混蛋！”通讯被干脆利落地挂断。  
　　“哦呀哦呀哦呀♣”情绪若有颜色，西索的脸此刻铁定是七彩的，“奇犽这几年真是成长了不少♥”  
　　伊路米一声不吭地翻着书。数秒过后，他忽然侧过头，眼光灼灼地逼向笑开了花儿的魔术师：“别让我知道你们今天都聊了些什么。”  
　　是夜，伊路米焚膏继晷将查阅进度推到了书架的三层半，西索则在不远处搭了一晚上塔牌。相安无事。

 

　　来到枯枯戮山的第三个清晨，西索第五次出现在了藏书楼。  
　　九层书架，伊路米已经翻过了七层半，现在他再不必坐在梯架上。西索入迷地看着伊路米认真翻阅书籍的身影，他姿态优雅而随意地坐在地上，长发流泻，如水如瀑。这两天里，伊路米加起来休息也不超过一个小时，这会却完全不显疲态。他看到西索，也只简单地点点头：“回来了。”  
　　“嗯♥”  
　　伊路米并没有问西索离开枯枯戮山这段时间是去做了些什么。根据协议，只要西索不去做赌上性命的事情，他的行踪伊路米就无权过问。他现在看上去十分餍足，沐浴露的香味也掩不去身上淡淡的血气。也许是杀了几个比较有意思的对象，伊路米并不关心那些人的生死，西索开心就好。  
　　“伊路不休息一会吗♣”  
　　“不用。最后三层有很多是古文字记载，看起来很麻烦。”伊路米歪过头，“还有糖吗？”  
　　“只吃糖可不健康哦♠”西索挨在伊路米身边坐下，涂着墨色指甲油的指尖慢条斯理地剥开一颗奶糖巧克力的双层包装，“伊路这两天有收获吗♦”  
　　“嗯，不过还是需要更多的信息。”奶糖被递到嘴边，伊路米一口含下去，声音有些含糊不清，“等我全部整理完，会立刻通知你的。”  
　　“哦♣连笔记都不需要，伊路真是可怕呢♠”西索开始剥第二颗糖。这次他没再喂到伊路米嘴边，而是自己含了住，继而和伊路米交换了一个牛奶巧克力味的长吻。

　　第四天中午，伊路米终于完成了全部检索。  
　　他步履轻快地回到住处，如前几日一般飞也似地在20分钟内完成淋浴和用餐，随后也不管头发还湿漉漉滴着水，抱着大猫咪抱枕倒头就砸在了床上。  
　　“一个小时后喊我起来。”临入梦前，他将头埋在抱枕里闷声道。  
　　伊路米并不意外自己一觉睡到自然醒时天已经开始擦黑。  
　　也并不意外自己被编了一头蝎子辫。他照了照镜子，手法还挺不错的。  
　　真的，一点也不意外。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 伊路米不是把书全看进去，只是快速检索里面的有用信息，一眼扫过去发现没需要的内容就秒过了，有时候很厚一本几分钟就能迅速搞定，并不是逆天神级AI大脑三天吃进三百多本书。


End file.
